PEKIN
by smilextostories
Summary: L'amour ? Ce mot ne fait pas partit du vocabulaire de Clara. Et pourtant elle va bientôt rencontrer son alter-ego. Comment ? Lors d'un braquage. Pas très propice comme situatio, hein? Et pourtant. Berlin & Pékin
1. Jour 1 à Tolède

Jour 1 à Tolède

Premier jour dans le repère, 11h58

Il y a exactement trois jours, je recevais un appel de la part du Professeur. Planquée au Portugal, je fuyais les autorités depuis maintenant trois ans. Je vagabondais dans les rues de Lisbonne, me fondant dans la masse comme je savais si bien le faire. J'habitais une villa, vue sur l'océan, achetée dés mon arrivée sous le nom de Eliza Frulica. Ici, tout le monde m'appelait Eli. Le boucher, le boulanger, le fromager. Ici, pas de contact. Je n'aime pas la compagnie, je n'ai pas le temps pour les relations ou autres sortes de partage de sentiment. Je passais donc mes journées à contempler la beauté de l'océan, à fermer les yeux et m'assoupir au doux son des vagues. Je passais mes nuits en boîte et les finissais avec des hommes dont je ne me souviens même pas du nom. J'avoue que je commençais à m'attacher à cette jolie ville. Mais l'ennuie prenait le déçu. J'ai bien évidemment penser à faire une ou deux casses pendant mon séjour portugais, mais j'ai pris trop de risque lors de mon dernier braquage. J'ai frôlé la mort. Vraiment. Une balle m'a touchée à l'épaule. Alors j'attends que les tensions s'apaisent un peu, que la police se lasse et arrête les recherches. Je vous assure que la vie de braqueur peut-être si ennuyeuse parfois. Lorsque mon cerveau n'est pas en fonctionnement, j'ai tendance à déprimer. L'appel du Professeur tombait à pique. Il a suffit de cinq minutes pour que j'accepte. Ni une ni deux, je pris soin de détruire toute preuve de ma présence au Portugal, attrapa mon portefeuille en cuire et pris un train direction Tolède. Et autant vous dire que cet homme et son plan allait changer ma vie à tout jamais.

Nous somme assis sur de vieilles tables d'école. Je suis au second rang, ce qui me permet d'avoir une vue globale sur ce qu'il se passe. En face de nous tous se tient le Professeur. Petit, lunette sur le nez, vêtu d'un chino et d'une chemise repassée à la perfection, il guette la porte de la attend surement d'autre personne. Il n'a pas le look de quelqu'un qui a préparé la casse du siècle, mais j'avoue qu'il est mignon avec son air d'intello. Au premier rang, à droite, une jeune femme au cheveux bruns, court, qui lui donne un air de rebelle. Son corps maigre et ses yeux noires la rendent froide, mais son regard perdu et enfantin la trahis. A sa gauche se tient un vieil homme, d'une cinquantaine d'année avec une barbe grisonnante. Il ressemble à un ourson. Il a le regard plongé dans le vide, dans l'attente de lui dire ce qu'il se passe. A ma droite se trouve un adolescent. Curieux. 17 ans, tout au plus. Il a l'air tout excité d'être ici, il ne tient pas en place. Ses mouvements m'exaspère. Pourquoi le professeur a ramené un putain de gosse ici? Il va falloir le surveiller, celui-là. Derrière moi, un jeune à la mâchoire carré me dévisage. Malgré sa corpulence imposante, son sourire et ses yeux pétillants adoucissent son visage. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise, à en croise sa jambe qui ne cesse de trembler. Au troisième rang, deux jumeaux, impassible, regarde droit devant eux. Comme des gardes du corps, ils surveillent la salle. Au dernier, rang, à droite, une femme, grande, élancée, vient de s'asseoir. Ses long cheveux bruns et son teint bronzé ne laissent apparemment pas les hommes de la salle indifférents. Après avoir dévisagé tout le monde, je me retourne et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je croise le regard du Professeur qui semble stressé. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on attend. Puis je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais bien pouvoir accomplir avec un groupe pareil. Déjà lassé de la tournure que prend cette première réunion, je soupire et ferme les yeux. Quand soudain, le Professeur s'exclame :

\- Ah, te voilà enfin!

Il accourt à la porte et tous les visages devant dévient pour regarder notre nouveau complice arriver. Je me retourne à mon tour, lentement et découvre le nouveau criminel. Ok. Je réitère. Notre nouveau compagnon de route pourrait être assez intéressant. Je ne peux dégager mon regard de cette homme qui avance lentement dans la salle, la tête haute, sans regarder personnes, avec un rictus en coin qui en ferait tomber plus d'une. Dont moi. Ce petit air arrogant ne me fait d'habitude rien mais là.. C'est la première fois que je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Avec sa tenue digne d'un richissime châtelain, il dégage une certaine puissance. Il débarque dans la salle comme un roi, comme si la partie du jeu était déjà gagnée. Son blazer lui colle à la peau et souligne des épaules développées. Ses yeux sombres envoûtent la pièce entière. Pas un bruit. Il gagne la dernière place du fond, devancé par le Professeur qui lui tire sa chaise pour qu'il s'installe. Il s'assoie, sans jamais croiser le regard de personne. Le Professeur regagne sa place et les autres le suivent du regard. Sauf moi. Je regarde l'homme s'installer. Le regard sur la table, il s'affale sur la chaise, resserre sa veste contre lui et croise les bras sur son torse. Je remonte mon regard vers son visage. Toujours ce même rictus accroché à ses lèvres rosées. Il ne semble ni apeuré, ni excité d'être ici. Je n'arrive pas à lire sur son visage. Pour une fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'analyser tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Soudain, son regard croise le mien. Putain, Eliza! Il me lance un regard noir et semble interloqué de mes yeux posés sur lui. La, c'est toi qui est en position de faiblesse ma vieille, il t'a vu le regarder. Puis, comme lassé, il repose son regard sur sa table. Rien. Pas un sourire, pas un regard insistant. Il n'a pas bougé. même son rictus a disparu. J'avoue que mon ego en prend un coup. D'habitude, c'est moi qui déstabilise. Soudain, j'entends au loin la voix du Professeur qui me tire de ma rêverie :

\- C'est ici que ça se passe, ma belle, dit-il en face de moi.

J'entends tout le monde rire autour de moi. Ok. Je commence mal. Je suis la risée de tous, à cause de lui, et ça je ne le supporterai pas. Mes poings se serrent. Tous les autres ont le regard rivés sur moi. Et lui? Que fait-il? C'est le moment de récupérer la situation en main. Je me retourne, pour observer sa réaction. Mais rien. Nada. Il reste dans la même position qu'il y a une minute. Il faut tenter un truc.

\- Bien sur, Professeur. Excusez-moi, je

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle était simplement entrain de m'admirer, ne lui en voulait pas, me coupe l'homme au fond de la salle. Elles font toute ça. Par le même occasion, je voudrais saluer tant de présence féminine dans cette salle. Nous sommes à deux doigts du matriarcat, ironie-t-il un sourire au bord des lèvres, fière de lui.

\- Non mais je rêve, s'énerve la brune à la frange au premier rang. Quand je t'aurais mis un flingue entre les couilles, tu sauras ce que sait vraiment le matriarcat sale fils de pute !

Sa réaction m'a surprise. Touchée pour si peu. Son adrénaline enfantine à l'air de la dépasser et de dépasser l'homme au fond de la salle également, qui soupire face à sa réaction.

-J'attends que ça, ajoute-il avec un clin d'œil. La brune lui lance un regard noir et se retourne, sous ordre du professeur.

Irritée, je me retourne en serrant les poings. Je sens que celui-ci ne va pas être facile à apprivoiser. Moi qui voulait être tranquille, je vais devoir m'occuper de son cas. Je ne veux pas qu'il se prenne pour le roi du monde et domine le jeu. Celle qui domine, c'est moi.

\- Bien, nous pouvons commencer, annonce le Professeur, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.


	2. Jour 2 à Tolède

Pékin. Mevoilà renommée à nouveau. J'enoublierai presque mon vrai prénom : Clara. Ici,le Professeur a été clair. Nomsde code, aucune information privée, aucune relation qui dépasseraitcelle de « complice ». Tantmieux. Jedéteste la compagnie, je déteste les relations. Lesseules relations que j'ai eues, c'était avec mes parents. Etelle n'a pas marché. J'aiquitté le foyer à l'âge de 12 ans. Seule. J'avaisl'impression d'étouffer dans cette maison parfaite, où lebonheur coulait à flot. Jedéteste avoir des règles, qu'on me dicte quoi faire. Cequi est bien ou mal. Alorsici, j'allais suivre celle du Professeur car je m'y suisobligée, assister aux cours et aux repas. Riende plus. Tantqu'on ne me sollicitera pas, je ne parlerai pas. Moinson en sait sur moi, mieux je suis protégée. J'allaispasser mon temps libre à la bibliothèque que j'ai repéré hier,au rez-de-chaussée. Unemagnifique pièce authentique, où l'odeur du chêne s'étaitpropagée partout. Descentaines de livres dormaient patiemment en attendant que quelqu'unne les ouvre.

PourquoiPékin ? Bonnequestion. Celame rappelle les guerriers japonais, calme et silencieux, mais lorsqueleurs intérêt sont menacés, mieux vaut ne pas être dansles parages. J'auraispu choisir Lisbonne, mais cela aurait été trop risqué pour moi. Lerisque d'être découverte par mes compagnons, ou même par la policeétait encore trop fort. Onne sait jamais, la police peut débarquer à tout moment. Jereste sur mes gardes. J'auraispréféré choisir des auteurs ou des peintres comme nom decode. Laclos,Monet, Klimt, Apollinaire... J'auraischoisi sans hésitation Klimt. Sareprésentation du couple et de la femme m'a toujours touchée. EtBerlin. Pourquoia-t-il choisi Berlin ? Cemec m'intrigue et je ne peux me sortir son regard hautain de latête. Àpremière vue, il a tout de détestable. Etpourtant, il attire toute mon attention.

Le cours d'hier est passé à unevitesse folle. Accompagné du rire, comment dirai-je, étrange deDenver et des remarques arrogantes et incessantes de Berlin, leProfesseur nous a exposé les grandes lignes du braquage qu'il aimaginé toute sa vie. J'admire sa dévotion à ce projet, qui, àpremière vu, semble être le plan le plus élaboré que jamaispersonne n'aurait pu imaginer. Le Professeur est le seul dans cettemaison à ne pas être un criminel et pourtant, aucun de nous auraitété capable d'imaginer un tel braquage. La cible ? La fabriquede Monnaie de Madrid. Le gain ? Une somme astronomique que l'onaura même pas volée, pour une fois. Qui refuserait, sérieusement ?

Assisesur mon lit, j'inspecte la nouvelle chambre que j'habiterai pendant5 mois. Spacieuse,encombrée, elle me donne l'impression d'être en plein dans un filmd'horreur. Lesimmenses fenêtres sont habillées de longs rideaux qui rappellent lemanoir dont nous sommes maintenant propriétaires. Lesmurs d'origine apportent un peu d'authenticité à la pièce. J'airamené quelques affaires personnelles de Lisbonne qui vont m'aider àfaire de cette chambre lugubre mon espace à moi. Lavieille porte en bois qui grince mène au long couloir du deuxièmeétage où se trouve les chambres. Jsuis entourée par la chambre du Professeur et celle de Nairobi. Jesuis contente, c'est les deux voisin que j'aurais aimé avoir. Lesautres ne m'inspirent pas confiance.

J'étais entrain demettre en place mon tourne-disque lorsque ma portes'est ouverte lentement, faisant craquer le parquet. Surpriseet sur mes gardes, je me retourne lentement. Dansl'encadrement de la porte, se trouve ce cher monsieur Berlin, unsourire en coin. Qu'est-cequ'il fout ici ? Ilreferme la porte doucement derrière lui. Jeremets en place ma robe et lui lance :

-Onne t'a pas appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrée ?

Ilsoupire d'amusement en baissant la tête. Ilavance vers moi, le pas décidé. Ilse stoppe, croise ses bras et me toise comme s'il allait medévorer. Onne me le fait pas ce coup, à moi. Sesyeux se sont arrêtés sur ma poitrine. Soit,pourtant il n'y a pas grand chose à regarder. Ilse mord la lèvre inférieure. Bien,on dirait qu'il a tout fait pour m'énerver. Enmoins de 2 secondes, j'attrape mon pistolet attaché à macuisse sous ma robe et le pointe sur sa poitrine.

-En plus d'être malpolie, t'es un putain d'obsédé, lui murmurai-je. Si je te reprends une seule fois à me mater, c'est fini pour toi, tu m'entends ?

Je peux sentir son souffle contre majoue. Il éclate de rire. A quoi il joue ? Bordel mais c'estquoi ce mec. Pas de sourcil froncé, pas de chair de poule, aucun deses membres ne tremble. Il ne ressent rien. Qui n'aurait pas peurdans cette situation ? Qui oserait rire devant son agresseur ?Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Du coin de l'œil, je vois samain droite approcher doucement de mon visage. En moins d'uneseconde, je stoppe son poignet avec violence. Il abandonne et reculejusqu'à la porte, l'air nonchalant et innocent et ajoute :

-Je venais juste t'avertir que le dîner est prêt, bella.

Et il me laisse la, les bras ballants,un flingue chargé dans les mains. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussiconne devant quelqu'un. D'habitude, JE laisse les gens en plan, JEdéstabilise les gens, JE leur fait tourner la tête. Mais qui es-tu,Berlin ? Aurai-je enfin trouvé un adversaire à ma taille ? Je soupire et prend soin de ranger mon pistolet dans ma cuissarde. Je traverse la pièce et sort, à contre cœur. Je sens que cet horrible Berlin va me faire payer mon montée d'adrénaline et je vais être la risée du dîner. Je traverse le sinistre couloir, en attendant au loin les rires et couverts qui proviennent de la terrasse. Je m'arrête devant le miroir. Je resserre ma queue de cheval et souffle un bon coup. Allez, Clara. Ce n'est pas ce sociopathe qui va t'affaiblir, oh que non.

Arrivée sur la terrasse, tous m'acclament avec un : "ahhhhhh, enfin". Je ne rétorque et prend la dernière place disponible, qui est bien évidement en face de Berlin. Ce dernier ne me quitte pas du regard jusqu'à ce que je sois installée. Son but ? Me déstabiliser. Je ne dois pas y faire attention.

\- Un peu de vin, Pékin? m'interroge Moscou.

-Non, merci, je ne bois pas, je réponds en me servant de salade.

\- Sérieux? S'écrie Rio. Ok, cette meuf est pas humaine.

\- En plus, c'est du bon vin ! Ajoute le Professeur.

J'ignore leur remarque et continue de manger. Je les laisse débattre de ma non-consommation d'alcool. J'aurais du accepter le verre, au moins, ils auraient fermé leur gueule. Je finis d'apprécier ma salade provençale lorsque Denver prend la parole :

\- Ok, elle boit pas d'alcool, c'est louche. Mais moi, je veux éclairer un truc encore plus louche, dit-il en prenant une moue soucieuse. Il tourne sa tête vers Berlin, qui regardait ailleurs et ajoute : Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la chambre de Pékin, hein?

OK. Je suis dans la merde. Dés le deuxième jour. Et ça, à cause de lui.


End file.
